Many firsts
by Med-Jai ferret
Summary: Many first's occur in the life of Haruna Sakura. Her thoughts on life, fate, and surprises.A little AUish, the age is never important.
1. Bed hogging teachers

First Romance

Summary: A first attempt at the romantic genre, one which revolves around Sakura. Her thoughts on life, history, and fate while lying in bed.

He came back again tonight. I could smell the dried blood as he sat on the side of my twin size bed. How my parents would react if they knew a strange man habitually crept through my window. I used to worry about my parents finding out, but the day after I moved into my apartment, I had no idea just how much longer this habit of his would go on. The man wasn't even informed about my new whereabouts, never mind the fact we hadn't worked together in some time.

..I blame Naruto and his ever moving mouth. Even in sleep, I would hear him complain about something or other, usually a request for more food. It would be no surprise to learn that he told Kakashi-sensei my new address. I hadn't seen the man in years, but the horror stories at work were enough to make me question the decision of having him as our cell teacher.

It must have been another one of those nights if the ANBU decided he was safer here rather the hospital or his own house. I got up, and he laid down, as if he owned the place. Taking the rudimentary cleaning necessities, I also went to the back of my closet, taking some pants and shirt much to large for me.

I blame not Naruto this time, but Kakashi. He continually found his way to my apartment, and when _his_ head hit _my_ pillow I couldn't do more then move his body around. I used to think this man was escaping his girlfriend, but his sleep talk started involving my name, and I choose to imagine that I share my name with his never mentioned girlfriend. Finding his measurements wasn't hard. He was like the dead in my bed. Buying the clothes were much harder, but I didn't have to bleach my sheets anymore. I've learned in my experience at work that it takes a heck of a lot more than water to get old blood out of sheets.

Having cleaned him up, sewing the necessary cuts and slashes, I wrapped his injuries in gauze and proceeded to step two.

Mission un-dressable is named for the fact that Sensei weighs more than me. A lot more, in fact. I juggle sitting him up and taking off his uniform top, then putting the new shirt on him. Where his lower half is concerned, I take off sandals and haul his middle up. Without going into detail, you can imagine how troublesome his lower half is. I look like an moron undressing and redressing him, but it takes ten minutes compared to the half hour when I dressed him like I should in my profession.

The cleaning and dressing over, you would think I could finally go to bed. You'd be wrong. The one time I was allowed to do that, he woke up before me and uttered the unbelievable.

"_What did I drink last night, and what did we do?" _

You would think that's my line. I end up telling him how he crawled through my window when I was sleeping, woke me up just to bleed all over my floor, force me to clean up after him, proceed to haul me on to the remaining free spot on the bed, and not let me go. Oh, how time flies when your memories flash before your eyes.The dirty uniform goes in a bag, and the medical stuff properly cleaned or thrown out appropriately.

It was 1 AM when he entered, and 2 AM when I can finally get back to sleep. Maybe he'll let me get up at 6 AM in the morning this time. Tsunade nearly had my head last time he refused.


	2. Bloody beds and stressed girls

First Romance Pt. 2

The events, thoughts, and origins of Kakashi's midnight break-in's.

I'm usually on a mission when I first think of her. Her face is distacting and the uniform she wears has me wondering if Icha Icha had finally done me in. It isn't until the hospital medics start sighing that I run to her apartment. Bless that Naruto! He'd been given a gag order on the location of her new apartment, but enough guilt trips and some promised ramen had him talking. Sakura was training as a medic at the time I made the plan. She was qualified to care for me. I even made myself a deal. In, out, and home. Simple, right?

The first time I attempt my plan, I knock on her window, see Sakura have a mini heart attack, and let myself in. Her eyes, wide as saucers, only serve to make me question my decision. She takes one look at me, and would have panicked had I not covered her mouth and explained the situation. She was nice enough to assist, and as I lie down on her bed to get the compulsery check through, I fall asleep.

..Not good. I'm cleaned up, wearing nothing but boxers, and see Sakura asleep on the floor. She'd been on the bed at some point, as she has a black and blue mark on her shoulder. One look at the clock and I half expect Sakura's parents to question my being here. The girl's a late sleeper as I got dressed and worked on healing her shoulder blade. She doesn't say a word about last night to either parent, or anyone else it seems. I've been taken care of by nurses who did just the opposite. The injury doesn't effect her training, and she seems to have forgotten the incedent.

Wrong. I attempt a late night medical visit with her some weeks later, and she doesn't panic. She glares at me for waking her up, and as she orders me on the bed, I can't help but imagine her dressed up as all the women who've said that for purely sinful reasons. Her bed has a quilt on it, and soft cotton sheets. Almost as nice as my own in fact.

The sun flashes as I shield my eyes from the glare. It's 6 AM and her parents are busy downstairs. She's nowhere to be found. This time I have a night gown and my pants and as I read the note on the side table, I can only imagine she owns a camera. If she does, she didn't devolope the pictures. I learned that at my 30th attempt to get sewn up and back to my house. I'm much faster than usual as I grab my stuff and head home. I have to meet cell 7 at the bridge in a half-hour and may not bother. A shower, a cup of coffee, and a clean uniform are all taken care of. There's a celebration that all three demand I come too, but they refuse to tell me what it is unless I come to the bridge. Even Sasuke yelled at me today. Two hours late and four hours sleep. A new record.

The event was just as I thought it'd be, a party for Naruto as he was turning 14. She still hasn't said a word about what happens when I swing by during the night. Ironically, this is what draws me to her apartment when I make my 30th visit to her apartment building at 1 AM. She never said a word, and even my face is kept a secret. She thinks I'm not awake enough to realize my actions but I try to get her on the bed, clean room or no, just to keep her on my side. I don't know why I do it, but if it keeps away the nightmares, then I'll take whatever Tsunade has to dish out in the morning.

Read and Review if you'd like. I was aiming for romantic, but somehow got off course I think. It turned out more humorous then planned. I like it anyway, so any helpful critiques would nice.


	3. 18 bowls of ramen

Many firsts...I do not own Naruto. I'm trying to inject some humor. Mission impossible it seems..(:s)

Sakura comes to an unwelcome revelation. So does Iruka, although he'll survive.

Question: How much does Iruka-Sensei make as a teacher?

Answer: More then Cell 7 ever did. Combined.

You may ask why I know that. Despite Kakashi-sensei's superior balance and experience, he's a tad clumsy sometimes. Iruka-sensei wouldn't notice his sudden change of health otherwise. That's why Iruka-sensei is paying for ramen at Ichiro's. Naruto was worried sick over our teacher, but he was dismissed from the hospital with an order to relax for a few days. Naruto still questioned Kakashi's health, but Iruka suddenly stepped in and offered to pay for lunch. Kakashi _never_ payed when he didn't half to, so he was more then happy to let Iruka pay.

...This is where reality hit Iruka. Kakashi volunteered to come, Naruto would follow wether Kakashi barred him from coming or not, and both Sasuke and myself had nothing better to do. I gave credit to those mentally adding up the bill. Kakashi and Sasuke had two bowls each, Iruka and myself had one each, and Naruto, by himself, ate twelve bowls. You could see the owners of Ichiro's drooling as Iruka-sensei mentally tallied up the total. Two minutes later, he was emptying his sandals of what pocket change he had left. Having paid for the meal, he went home and probably counted the remnants of his life savings.

Iruka having left Cell 7 with a cheery goodbye and an exceptionally pale face, we debated what to do from here. What followed would be a secret I'll take to my grave. Naruto wanted more food, Sasuke complained we shouldn't bother training until Kakashi-sensei was allowed to fight again, and Kakashi was reading his book. Having seen the reaction of Iruka when he left, I vented. I vented at Naruto for needing _more _food. I vented at Sasuke for not considering the rest of Cell 7 as sparring partners. And Kakashi? Nothing. Not one word about that terrible book.

If Naruto noticed it and Sasuke noticed it, it stands to reason Kakashi noticed it. Two days passed by and I finally noticed what the other three had known. I though about yanking the book when he reached the bridge and threaten it's existence over the water until I realized Kakashi sen-sei was _smiling_ during my rants. I'll ignore it. I'll ignore that little butterfly in my stomach when he smiled at me, and the fact I scolded Sasuke. If I ignore it, it'll go away and I'll go back to feeling remorseless when I think of destroying that little orange book.

A.N.'s: Read and review if you'd like. I'm trying to be funny, but my jokes were never really funny before, now that I think about it. Any tips and suggestions are fine by me.


	4. Ninja genius and a week off

Many firsts..Naruto owns me, not the other way around...a drabble for lack of a reaction on Kakashi's part..

Kakashi didn't know how professional the enemy nin was at the time, but it was clear the leaf village had sent the best when it came to going after the enemy. He'd attained yet another scar on his leg, but it was nothing he couldn't gloat about when drinking night came around. Kakashi was mildly surprised the medic nins felt he should go, and promply escorted the ninja there.Now his leg was bandaged and he was getting another free meal at Ichiro's Ramen.

He didn't like ramen much, but free food was free food. He didn't plan on passing that opportunity up.Iruka shouldn't have been surprised when the bill was totaled, or the fact no one volunteered to help pay. This was Cell 7. They were to used to paying for other people to assist him.

What was truly and utterly entertaining was the scene that followed. Sakura, in his years of working with her, never complained about a day off. Today, not only did he get a week off, but he saw Sakura yell at Sasuke. The boy was either stunned into silence or ignoring her entirely of course, but she never yelled at her crush..unless he wasn't her crush anymore.

Who did she see in the last month to drop out of the Sasuke fan club? Another mystery he wasn't in the mood to solve. First, what he would do in the next week, then perhaps question Sakura on Sasuke's victimizing. He couldn't have Cell 7 out-of-sorts after all. There were missions to complete and training to be done. His book was certainly going on another shelf. The girl hadn't ranted about the reading material once in her venting. She must of read it too. Not that he was promoting underage reading.


	5. Wisdom of the Dog

I don't own Naruto. I never have. I never will. Accept that.

_Where art thou, Hatake_? Sakura's side of the story.

If there's one thing I can say about that man, he took his jounin responsibilities to lightly. Gai and his team met up to practice from sun up to sun set. Kurenai and her team actually practiced together every so often. Cell 7? We learned patience. I learned _a lot _under that man, but most of it didn't involve training.

He enjoyed missions, he enjoyed Sasuke, and he adored his Icha-Icha. He also liked helping old ladies, saving cats, looking for the road of life, getting off said road of life, and doing _nothing_. Naruto wondered why I'd run to Tsunade, but he ran to Jiraiya. I guess he didn't learn anything useful either.

Kakashi goes back to ANBU, and he's an entirely different person, at least from what I'd learned from Naruto. Timely, a participant, honorable to a fault, and not one fault lie out of his mouth. I miss his lies, and his lateness. As annoying as those late night visits are, I feel relieved every time I hear another one.

It's like I got the old Kakashi back. Life of an ANBU member is questionable and most live day to day. Plenty of members have died on the medical table and everytime, I've asked who it was if I couldn't be there. I hope Kakashi continues to answer when I ask about him. I already lost Sasuke to power, and Naruto to a perverted freak. I could lose Sensei too.

_Wisdom of the dog_. Kakashi's side.

I had an incredibly short childhood, so when I took on a genin team, I decided to let them be teenagers, with little more worry then to train. I think that's why they started straying from the squad. Sasuke needed development on the Sharingan, and I never realized the other two had wandered away.

I didn't know I lost Naruto to Jiraiya until the sannin told me. I didn't mind. Naruto needed someone who could pound information into him. Sakura was a different story. The girl was there; supporting the team, feeling pity for those who deserved it, and defended the client when everyone else was to busy taking down the enemy.

She may have been the physically weakest on the team, but if you need emotional support, she was there. She was there with bandages when one of us got a cut or bruise, and that was good enough for our team. Sasuke hurt her when he left. I want to bring him back so she'll smile again. Her facial expressions were worth getting chewed out for, even if it was for getting lost on the road of life.

_I haven't forgotten this work. I do have a massive obstacle though. An essay that has become not only a creative road block, but a grade issue as well. If I come up with more during the finals, I'll be making time to type them out, but I can't promise you that I'll put them up. I have a lot on my plate at the moment. _

_To those who've reviewed, thank you for your input. I'm trying to improve my romantic spark as I speak. I'm working on it anyway._


	6. Open confessions

M. M. S. 1

Never owned Naruto or his buddies, but if Genma needs a place to stay, I'll be happy to oblige.

Midnight Madness-Sakura's side

'_She was standing in the base of a pool, cherry blossoms falling around her. The waterfall behind Sakura was two stories high and filled with lush green foliage. A man in a black cloak popped up behind her. Turning around, his back to her, she knew this was her true love. A tall, tattooed, and katana carrying shinobi. Just as he was about to turn his head..'_

"Sakura, wake up."

I shot up two inches from my mattress, pillow at the ready and hit the intruder. The intruder, clearly not prepared for a goose feather assault, grabbed the pillow and stared at me in confusion.

"Maa..Saakuura, Gai challenged me again. Think of this as a mission if you will. Sasuke is waking up Naruto. Now get up."

It _was_ Kakashi-dobe. Having looked at the clock, I realized something.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's only 12 AM. Come at a decent hour, would you?!"

Trying to go back to sleep, I made an attempt to grasp my pillow only to held up by my wrists.

Too tired to care, I decided that sleep was more important then respect and nodded off.

I have to give the man some credit. Clothes under one arm and me under the other, he managed to haul me to the bathroom. What he didn't count on was my sleep technique. Some people can create illusions. Others? They can control shadows. I'm proud to say I can sleep anywhere at anytime. I did just that until he realized I wouldn't wake anytime soon.

I have no bathroom door to speak of anymore, but I can safely say my pajama's fit under my dress. Semi-conscious, I gave up sleep to look at my surroundings. All I happened to see was a back, a butt, and occasionally a shoe. I didn't have the energy to move so I settled on my current view.

Was that my book? I thought I lost that book. Our sensei-dobe has a nice butt. I can't say much about the rest of him, but he has a nice butt. What he needs me for at this insane hour is beyond me, but at least I can look at his butt...he should know that.

In my semi-conscious state, I uttered the one phrase a teacher should never hear from anyone but their spouse. Safe to say, I was never conscious from the results as I had fallen asleep again.

"Nice butt"


	7. The drunk preferred

M.M. K. 1.

Don't own anyone in this fandom. I do own the challenge though..unless someone tells me otherwise.. . . 

Gai challenged me a challenge today. The first one to collect the members of their team before

1 AM on the bridge would get a day off, and the loser? Teach six genin instead of three the next day. I would have ignored it, but Icha-Icha Mountain was coming in the next day and I couldn't ignore it's siren call.

Naruto would only knocked unconscious if Sakura woke him up, so Sasuke was sent and I'd wake up Sakura. Entering her apartment at obscene hours is my forte, so I didn't think she'd be dead to the world tonight. I was wrong, so in favor of my safety, I whispered in her ear. Big mistake, as a pillow was aimed at my head. Normally she'd wake up now. I suppose she's had a long day. I grabbed the pillow and decided to give her two minutes and went to get her some clothes.

Red is the only word coming to mind as I open up her closet. Red pajama's, shorts, shirts,..you name it, it's red. I know what I'm not getting her for Christmas. One dress, some shorts, and some shoes later, our young kunoichi hasn't woken up. First her choice weapon is a pillow, and now she won't take her job seriously. What a fine shinobi she'll be..

No sound from Sakura as I haul her up by her wrists. How does _anyone_ sleep like that?! She gets put in the bathroom and I expect a sounds of waking up. What I don't expect is Sakura sleeping on a cold tile floor. I resist the need to bang my head against the wall and stuff her dress over her pajamas.

She's much skinnier than I'd thought. I should see that she eats more. I won't have one of my team anorexic. Tai-jitsu workouts and ramen are definitely in her future. Something besides red also. Hauling her over my shoulders, I prepared to take her to the bridge. Gai didn't say the genin had to be awake. What I'm not prepared for is hearing the girl tell me I have a nice butt. Nearly dropped her too, but I recovered quickly enough to prevent injury. How awake is she to openly admit that something like that?!

Notably, she's fallen asleep again. On my shoulder blade no less. Shouldn't that hurt? Oh, well. I have a challenge to win. I may even give Gai five genin instead of six and buy the one on my shoulder enough ramen to kill her and get something for Sakura besides red.

...

Will we see the results of the winner? Not sure.

Read and review if you'd like. Thanks to all who happened to do either.


	8. By any other name

By Any other Name--Masashi Kishimoto owns the collective Naruto cast. I don't tear.

"Kakashi, Sit. Still. Now."

"Sakura-san, how can I sit still while you have Icha-Icha boxers on?"

"Blame Naruto and beat a pair out of him then. You are still going to stay still for me, even if I have to duct tape you to the bed."

"Bad wording set aside, I wouldn't mind. All the more Icha for me."

"Kakashi-san, you are a terrible mentor and a perverted freak. SIT STILL!"

"Sakura, turn a little to the left. I can't read the panel by your thigh."

"...You have an entire collection of Icha-Icha. Read the stupid book with you and sit."

"I don't need as long as I have you. And the boxers. But mostly you."

A groan escapes the teen as her head drops into her hands and she suppresses a sigh.

"Kakashi, I'm going to take you out, with duct tape. Then, I'm going to obliterate Naruto for pranking both of us if you don't mind."

The girl collects dirty bandages and clothes, keeping one eye open on her mentor and one eye on her chores.

"Sakura, I like you. And the boxers. And the sense of humor. But mostly you and the boxers. Can I keep them?"

"..take the boxers. Burn them, cut them, tear them to shreds. Just, wait until tomorrow."

"But I want them **now**, Sakura."

"...I'm not talking to you. I don't talk to perverted freaks hell bent on snatching a girl's few remaining articles of clothing."

The previously injured man just shrugs and proceeds to take off his shirt, sans mask. The teen isn't even aware he's standing behind her when she is suddenly hauled up and carried to the bed. The teen argues, thinking the worst. The man just pulls her to him and starts reading the words on her boxers while keeping her in place.

"KAKASHI! Let me up this instant. I don't _care_ if your apartment is infested with orange teddy bears and pink neon paint. Go home!"

"I like your apartment, your boxers, your humor, and you. But mostly your boxers and you. So your nickname is changed from Pinky to Free loader."

The man, who's been grinning like a cheshire cat, only makes himself more comfortable and pulls up the coverlet.. The teen just shoves her lone pillow over her head and curls into a little ball, afraid that if she so much as sees his face, she'll punch him and his black/blue/neon orange pj's into next year.

"You know what, Sakura? I'll leave tomorrow and get your stuff back from Naruto. In the meantime, I need a pillow. So, you'll stay here, in Icha-Icha boxers, and be my pillow. When you grow to love the new nickname, we'll celebrate by getting you another book. My treat, seriously."

The girl has gone through several different emotions in seconds; embarassed, annoyed, shocked, and appalled. She doesn't know he borrows her few inherited Icha-Icha every so often, and he has no intention of telling her. It'd ruin the fun of finding out her dirty little secrets and just how similar they are, despite the age gap.

-Floating around my head for awhile. Kakashi is a little OOC perhaps, but I like to think he felt like being childish again. Read and Review if you'd like.


	9. Round and round

Round and Round

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..that's it really.

The other masked dancers spun and twirled, making a grotesque picture in the dim fire light as she watched from the second story. Some were people she knew; Sasuke with his blue lizard mask, and Naruto in his fox mask. The majestic thirteen had arrived at the ball, with most of Konoha.

Naruto seemed to have Hinata in his possession, her graceful footsteps countering his clumsy ones. Lee's green tuxedo and turtle mask was sending Ino, in the swan mask, in a romantic goodbye just to pull her back again.

Even Gai-sensei had managed to snag a dancer, his elite jonin mask used with a tuxedo similar to Lee's. Sakura in her cat mask, could only watch on as she waited for her sensei. Neji strolled over next to Sakura and leaned against the rail.

"He's not coming, you know."

The cat glared at the hawk, and replied, "How do you know? Kakashi-Sensei is known for his lateness, so I'll give him some more time."

The hawk cocked his head and said, " Three hours isn't late??"

Sakura simply sighed, and Neji went down to join the others on the floor. He hadn't been the only one concerned. Tenten offered to keep her company, Naruto and Chouji offered to dance, and Shikamaru distracted her with conversation. Sakura left the dance on hour later, not quite finding what she was looking in the dance hall.

Taking a walk around the village, she spied a shadowy figure standing by the memorial stone. Not feeling ill intent, she wandered over and stood next to figure. The dog, after realizing the girl was near, said, "I was going to come."

The cat stated the obvious. "If you were expecting your friend, I don't think he'll be showing up for the dance either."

Kakashi, who'd been quiet, replied, "I didn't know he'd wanted to come."

Sakura, undisturbed, commented on the events of the dance, and who she felt were the best pairs. Kakashi ideally listened to the girl rattle on before he decided his friend wouldn't mind if he left with a goodbye.

"Naruto still seemed to aim for Hinata's feet, much to the dismay of her father, but she refused to- Sensei?!"

Kakashi, with one hand on her ribs, slipped his dog mask on his face and slipped hers back over her head. Taking Sakura's left hand and swinging to the left, he said, " My friend will find a girl to dance with. For now, he'll simply have to wait for ours to end."

The cat, blushing profusely behind her mask, followed her dance partner to music only the two could hear; round and round the memorial stone.

Author's note:

These stories are in no particular order, and is generally AU with smaller details. A dance is one of these smaller details. Another drabble to the mix.


End file.
